Ways to say goodbye
by molmolpet6
Summary: When a were wolf attacks the twins, Dipper almost dies to save his twin sister. Soon he is on the verge of death, and Mabel will do anything to save him and get revenge. But how will she go without losing her sanity? and how does she cope with this and 2 of her new love interests? No pinecest, WenDip, MabelXoc, rated t for violence and language.
1. prolouge

**Hi! A new story for you peps. I f you haven't read my other story, ****_Bubbly sweaters (Gravity falls and Power puff Girls crossover), _****Please read it. Now, to the story.**

* * *

**prologue**

**Mabel's POV**

Me and Dipper were just heading into the woods, looking for a mystery. "Hey Dipper," I started, "I was thinking, don't you think we're kinda deep in the woods?"

"Mabel, it's fine. As long as we have 3 we'll be fine." he stated

"You know, one of these days, that journal won't help us in a situation when we need it."

"Yeah right, Mabel. But if that even does happen, I'll save us."

"Oh… now you're all cocky because you defeated a giant robot!" I said in a teasing voice.

" I'm serious Mabel what has 3 not helped with?"

"Let me see:gnomes, wax figurines, Gideon, you cloning yourself, rumble mc skirmish, basically every other episode."

"That was a rhetorical question!"

"Ahh… long words hurt my brain!"

"Really? Rhetorical! Rhetorical! Rhetorical!" Dipper started yelling in my ear.

"Stop! Someone save me!" someone yelled.

"Hahahaha!" Dipper started yelling,"I can't believe you'd actually scream for help!"

"That wasn't me." I told him. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Mabel, we have to go help that person!" Dipper yelled as we ran towards the yells for help.

5 minutes later

"We're here." I said as I walked into a clearing where a girl with golden blond hair, a blue shirt with a pink heart, white jeans, and blue and pink sneakers was being attacked by what looked like an ogre. Dipper pulled out his book and took my hand sanitizer.

"Hey ogre!" he yelled, "take hand sanitizer!" He started squirting him with it.

"Ahhh… so CLEAN! the ogre yelled as he ran into the woods.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you for saving me. My name is Paige, by the way."she said.

"Hi! I'm Mabel, and this is my twin brother, Dipper." I told Paige.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Dipper said as he held out his hand for Paige to shake. She happily shook it as she licked her lips. _She's probably just hungry. who knows how long she has been out here_. I thought.

"Hey, we should probably get out of here." Paige started,"Hey, maybe you guys could come to my place for dinner." she said, slightly emphasizing dinner.

"Sure. I'm sure Stan wouldn't mind saving the extra money to feed us." Dipper said. As we walked, Paige started asking us questions like,'Who are you staying with?' and,'What type of stuff do you sell at this Mystery Shack?" which we answered. But then one question came up that stunned us both.

"So, do you by any chance have any idea where you got the idea to get rid of the ogre? Did you read about it somewhere?" Paige asked.

"Umm… well… I just thought of it since he smelled horrible." Dipper said, unconvincingly. We walked to almost to the edge of the wood in complete silence.

Dipper's POV

As we almost reached the edge of the woods, I saw out of the corner of my eye Paige grow claws a little longer than her thumb and her teeth became sharp fangs. I then saw her look at Mabel, rather hungrily, and lunged at her. As natural instinct, I shoved Mabel out of the way. The last thing I saw was was a look of horror on Mabel's face and Paige's claws slice through my stomach and blood splattered all over as I passed out.

Mabel's POV

I watched in horror as Paige nearly killed Dipper. He was blood, and had a huge gash in his stomach, but he was still breathing. I immediately sprayed hand sanitizer in her eyes, blinding her and returning her to her human form. I thought for a second _why a werewolf? Why?_ But then I punched and gave her a nice round house kick to the head and she went out cold. I then grabbed Dipper and carried him out of the woods, yelling for help. Within ten minutes, Stan was came over to where I was and called an ambulance. We went to hospital with him. I was crying, as Stan tried to comfort me, holding back his own tears. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew I was going to so destroy Paige.


	2. what to do

**Hi! New chapter for you.**

* * *

**Ch. 1 What to do.**

**Mabel's POV**

I've been waiting by Dipper's bed for awhile now. Stan went back to the shack to tell Wendy and Soos what happened a little while ago. I've just been poking Dipper and praying he would wake up and planning Paige's demise. I all of a sudden heard a knock at the door. It was the docter.

"Um.. Miss Pines, visting hours are over. It is time for you to go home." he said.

"Ahhh…. Why?" I said , depressed.

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay here unless you have Mr. Pines guardian here." he said.

"Fine." I said, heading to the mystery shack. When I got home, I went straight to Dipper and my room. I barely got any sleep, barely able to hold back my tears, trying to comfort waddles. The next day Stan closed the shack and we spent the day with Dipper. Soos and Wendy came later in the day. Soos tried to lighten the mood, but he didn't do a very good job. Around 2 Stan said I should go and get some fresh air, maybe hang out with my friends. Though I would have rather stayed, I complied. I went out and called Candy and Grenda and asked them if they could come and meet me at the diner to talk to them about what happened with Dipper. They immediatly cancled their plans and met me there. After I told them what happened, they were barely holding back tears(as I was) and immediatly started comforting me. I was crying, and soon were they. I knew they, like any friend, would feel sad if they saw their friend like this. A boy (who was rather cute) walked up to us. He had dirty blond hair with brown streaks, dark blue eyes, a navy blue shirt with a green DC logo on it, black jeans, and navy blue and green sneakers.

"Hey, what's wrong. I don't want to see such preety faces look so sad." he said

"Who are you?" I asked him, still crying.

"I'm Blake, and who are you beautys?" He asked.

"I'm Mabel, and this is Candy and Grenda." I said, pointing to each of us.

"Why, such beautiful names fit for such beautiful girls." he said, kissing my hand. I blushed slightly."So, why are you girls crying?" he asked up. We started telling him what happened with Dipper, each of us continuning when another started crying.

"Well, first, I think it was more of a werewolf-wolverene hybrid. Second, I am so sorry about wgat happened to you." He said, sitting down, hugging me. "But don't worry, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here."

"Thank you. You know, most guys I've met aren't like you." I said.

"Well, I would stay longer, but I have to go." he said.

"Bye. And thank you." I said. I stared at him dreamily until Candy talked.

"Oh… Mabel has a crush." Candy said.

"And that guy over there is also looking at her." Grenda said, pointing to a boy with brown hair with dirty blond streaks, light blue eyes, a green shirt with with a horizontal navy blue stripe across the middle, black basketball shorts, and green shoes with navy blue socks. He looked an awful lot like Blake. He was looking at me dreamily until I looked at him. He immediatly looked away and shoved a mouthful of food in his face. I let a small giggle nobody seemed to hear. I was about to walk over when grunkle Stan called me and told me to come home for dinner. I sighed. He was cute, and I wanted to introduce myself, but I complied. But as I walked out, I swear I saw his eyes change to red.

**At the shack.**

It was fairly exciting at dinner. Grunkle Stan told me that the docters were sure he was still alive, and grunkle Stan even heard him mutter a few words. But the doctor's were still doubting if he would live, for very few have survied a cut as big as that. I told him about what happened at the diner, and about Blake and the kid who looked somewhat like him. That night, I slept easier, but still it was hard. As I started to drift off to sleep, I had 2 thoughts, Why Blake and that kid looked a like and what happened to Dipper's journal.

* * *

**follow, favorite, and review.**


	3. 2: I'm going to stop naming these

**Hi. New chapter for you peoples. Also, I know I'm took it a bit fast in the last chapter, so I'm going to slow it down. Also, for those who don't know my other story, I said I'm not going to be updating as much because my friend (bubbleberrypie, she writes powerpuff girls stuff) might be moving away, my brothers suck, I am going to a choir competition in CA in less than a month. It's so stressful, my music teacher acutely started yelling some bad word (Hell is a bad word in my book), and I'm stuck at homework club, hungry. So, yeah, I'm in a crappy spot right now. But things will get better, as long as you follow, favorite, and review my story. With how many times I said 'pikachu' this weekend (don't ask why I said it so many times). Now... READ!**

* * *

**Ch. 3 I'm going to stop naming these chapters**

**Mabel's POV.**

I woke up, thinking about what I thought thought last night: How much Blake and mystery boy look alike and why I haven't found number 3 yet. I looked around for number 3, and then I realized there in his clothes at the hospital. _I have to find the book later_, I thought. I put on my music note sweater, a pink skirt, a pair of light blue sneakers, and a light blue headband. I grabbed my ipod and went out for a walk. For the moment, I just wanted some fresh air. Maybe find Blake or that mystery boy. I can't find either though, so I go visit Dipper instead. His condition is the same, so I don't spend much time there. I do ask where his clothes are, and grunkle Stan apparently took them home (I hope he doesn't try to use it for that 'magic portal to all power' he has. It doesn't even work. He said 'WHY IS THERE MORE THAN 3 BOOKS?' and promised us that there are people in gravity falls who are able to defeat Bill (I'm assuming CIpher), but he needs the portal to find his secret twin 'stanley'. Does he really think I'm that gullible. I mean, I'm gullible, but not THAT gullible. While walking back to the shack I bump into someone and fall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said, "I wasn't paying attention to where I'm going, and-" I was cut off by a soft, rather cute voice.

"No, it's my fault. I was on the phone with my brother, and didn't notice you walking towards that... whatever you call it. If it is a gift shop, it sucks. If it is a junkyard, it doesn't." said a boy with light blue eyes, brown hair with dirty blond streaks, a black fedora, a green shirt, a black jacket, black jeans, and green sneaker with blue details. He was that mystery boy from yesterday. "Here," he said, offering me his hand to help me up. I took it.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Damon. And you?"

"Mabel. Hey, aren't you that boy from the diner from yesterday that was looking at me."

"No..." He said, very unconvincingly, trying to act casual. I laughed.

"You don't have to lie. Besides, I thought you were cute." I said. We were now heading towards the diner.

"Really!I mean, uh.. yeah, that's cool." Hey said, trying not to act like he was excited.

"Does it look like I'm lying." I said, slightly giggling.

"No. Hey, it's around lunch. Want to have lunch at the diner with me?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll pay." I said. He shook his head.

"A man never lets a lady pay, unless he is a cheapskate."

"Oh, so you're so manly, you're willing to buy whatever I want." I said in a teasing tone.

"Nah... it's more like I'm kinda rich" he said, trying not to brag.

"Yeah, well my great-uncle owns the horrible gift shop and awesome junkyard." I said, still teasing.

"So, that was where you were going. I was surprised that someone as civilized as you would go there. Well, if you're related to that cheapskate of sorts, it makes sense."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"It depends on how much you like me." I giggled. He was quite the charmer, maybe more than Blake. "Oh, we're here." he said, showing that we were at the diner."Two please." he said to the person at the waiting area.

"Come with me." she said, directing us to a booth. "Your server will be here in a minute." she said, going back to her spot. We each grabbed a menu.

"So... are you related to this guy I know, he is named Blake." I asked him.

"Yeah, he's my annoying twin brother. But I suppose that anyone with siblings feels that way at least once." he said. I started to tear up, thinking of DIpper. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, sliding to my side of the booth.

"Nothing... It's just that my twin, DIpper, recently got attacked some crazy werewolf, wolverine chick and is really badly hurt. I think he might not live." I said sniffling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said. I looked up at him. His face had a concerned, yet serious face. I was starting to wonder who I liked more: Damon or Blake. Blake is very outgoing, has

a way with words, and was at the right place at the right time yesterday, while Damon is shy, jest, and has a different way of showing how he cares. His face now, though, seems like he knows more than what I told him. It even kind of scares me: what if their is like a dangerous plot to this. I didn't want to look for anything in that forest, who knows what besides vampires, zombies, zombies, gremoblins, the hide behind, ghosts, dinosaurs,the manataurs, and whatever page was lurk in that forest. But his face shows there is something behind, and I am compelled to ask, but first I want to find the journal, and see what clues there are in there. We keep talking about the things we like: me saying pigs, candy, my friends Candy and Grenda, the colors of the rainbow, music, animals, stickers, and imaginary things that couldn't happen in real life. He said the colors green and blue, burgers, hats, jackets, basketball, bowling, tv, video games, animals, running, and sour candy. While we were talking, lazy Susan came up and took our orders. I ordered pancakes and a vanilla milkshake, while Damon got a burger and a cherry coke. We continue to talk, eventually asking eachother about our summers. He talked first, saying it started with him moving here. He and his twin, to humiliate Pacifica, each dated her, pretending to be one person named Billy mischeif. Though it did sound familiiar, I didn't pay much attention to it. He had also been attacked by a baby dragon, and then its mom, his brother (who was possesed by a ghost), a bald monkey, and an apple with a face. Then a hexagonal guy named Dudley decoder was summoned by Pacifica to destroy his dad's soul, but he and Blake saw her summon him, and were able to stop him. After that, they started getting interested in different things: while he wanted to keep exploring, Blake started liking girls,technology, and their fathers bisness in mining valuable resources. And they started splitting apart. Considering what he went through, I felt that I could tell him everything. When our food was delivered, I started telling him about my summer, from the gnomes, to the wax figures, Dipper giving up his Robbie not dating Wendy so I could keep Waddles, and Bill Cipher trying to take over Grunkle Stan mind for Gideon. Soon, we were out of food. I now realized we had been there for hours. I said goodbye, visited Dipper for an hour or so, and went back to the shack. I looked for the journal, but I couldn't find it. I gave up, had some dinner, and went up to bed. I was tired, and tomorrow was probably going to be busy, depending on when grunkle Stan reopens the shack.

**? POV**

**"Are you serious?!** Why would you let that boy go out with her?! This will really mess up our plans." I yelled at him on the phone.

"This is just a minor setback. Besides, she knows something is up, I saw it in her. I'll just get our 'pawn' to advise against this and tell her to not hang out with him." he said, reassuring me.

"Fine, but if this ends up like any tv show or video game I know of, you are so going back to where ever you came from! Where did you come from?" I asked him.

"This is none of your business. Besides, it will work. I have, like, 5 backup plans. Besides, those Pines have made so many enemies, they have practically doomed themselves. Trust me, it will work."

"I hope so, because if it doesn't, all of our plans that ever have, and will exist, won't work because of those twins."

* * *

**Ohhh… who was that on the phone. Oh, and the author note at the beginning was written on Monday, so pretend it's Monday. Besides the school part. And everything else you hate about Mondays. And I'm going to consider changing the summary, so tell me if I should or shouldn't. And Rate, Review, and if you like powerpuff girls(I hope you do) check out my friend's fanfics: a match made in heaven Or is it! by awsomecheeseGirl and Sugar isn't good for you by bubbleberrypie. Now, please review, fav, and follow. And give me advice of some sort, please. Now, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi. New chapter. Oh, if you are wondering why I haven't updated in a while, more crap is happening. Okay, now read.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Mabel POV **

The next morning when I woke up, there was a gloomy feeling in the air. I sensed today was going to be one of those days like when you forget a 200 point assignment and your teacher yells at you in front of the whole class: awkward with a hint of sadness and regret, or vice~versa, depending on the person. For me, it was always awkwardness and regret, a little sadness. Well, might as well go have a bad day. I got dressed in a white sweater with a paint brush on it, a light blue skirt, white tights, black flats, and a light blue headband. I ate a waffle and headed to the hospital. I first I just waited around Dipper, wondering if he would do anything. As I waited, Blake came in.

"I thought you'd be here, we need to talk." he said, a look of concern on his face. "What is it? It doesn't have to do with Damon, does it?" "No, but you might want to look at this." he said, handing me the Gravity Falls Gossiper. It's headline said, 'Mabel Pines cause for Dipper Pines Mysterious Death?'

"Oh no… who would claim this?" I asked, shaking.

"I don't know, probably someone who doesn't like you."

"Pacifica Northwest, it has to be her. Shes the only one I know who doesn't like me, besides Paige, who tried to kill me." I said, knowing if Pacifica was anywhere in on it, she would sway everyone's opinion besides my friends.

"Yes, I presumed that, considering they put a bounty on you."

"WHAT?!" I said, outraged.

"Yes, now we have to leave, unless you want to die as people who are believed to be witches." he said as he pointed to the window. I glanced out it and gasped: they were putting firewood around a cross.

"What will I do? I can't go out or I'll be burned. What Dipper and Stan? And what does Pacifica even have against me?"

"Well, I kind of used to date her." he said sheepishly.

"Okay, what did you just say."

"What you think I said."

"Well, now that is besides the point. We need to get of here. Now."

"Well, the door is blocked, were on the third floor, so if we jumped it would most likely break something. How about a secret exit."

"Do hospitals even have those?"

"Well, this one is the oldest in Gravity Falls. Criminals who went here after hurt must have found some way to escape."

"I suppose, but where would we find it?" I asked.

"Well, where is the only place cops wouldn't look."

"I don't know, anywhere where there is monsters or something. Under the bed, in the closet."

"Well, let us get looking." He said. After a few minutes, I found a weird machine type thing.

"Hey look over here." I said, pointing at the contraption that looked like the machine dipper described to me as he told me about 3.

"Well, let's get this thing working." he said. After flicking a few switches, a tunnel opened, revealing a slide.

"Well, let's go." I said. He slid down, me right after him. My but above his face. _Here's the awkward part_ I thought. As we landed, he fell on his back, me and top of him in a position that looked like, well, what adults do to make babies. _More awkwardness_ I thought. Then Damon showed up. _There's the regret_ I thought. This is really awkward.

* * *

**Favorite follow and review. Read my friends fanfiction if you like PowerPuff girls: Bubbleberrypie and The-Loud-Frandom. Well, Bye. And sorry for the short chapter and weird ending.**


End file.
